Mannequin
by AkasunaUchihaSabaku Yukina
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu biasa. tapi, kalau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sebuah manekin, apa jadinya? my first songfic. warn di dalam. DLDR


**Mannequin**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua charanya milik Masashi**

** Mannequin milk Katy Perry**

**Chara : Yamanaka Ino, Akasuna Sasori, Hyuuga Hinata, Deidara, Yamanaka Inoichi dll.**

**Warning : Abal, garing kriuk kriuk, EyD yang buruk dan tidak benar, bahasa aneh, typo, delele**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Parody, General**

**Summary : **Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu sudah biasa. Tapi, kalau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sebuah manekin, apa jadinya?

Happy reading!

Gadis manis itu terus menatap mata _hazel_ yang sangat indah menurutnya itu. Begitu sempurna, itulah pendapatnya. Menurutnya, rambut merah yang tidak terlalu menyala dan hidung mancung itu terukir dengan sangat sempurna. Sedangkan yang ditatap, hanya diam tak bergeming.

_How do I get  
>Closer to you<br>When you keep  
>It all on mute<br>How will I know  
>The right way<br>To love you_

Gadis pirang itu mulai menutup jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis itu kini sudah berada sangat dekat dengan targetnya. Tapi, yang didekati tetap diam tidak merespon gadis itu dan mempertahankan pose kerennya itu.

_Usually the queen  
>Of figuring out<br>Breaking down a man  
>Is no work out<br>But I have no clue  
>How to get<br>Through to you_

Akhirnya, gadis itu sudah mencapai posisi terdekatnya. Ia pun mulai menempelkan wajah dan telapak tangannya pada benda bening dan keras itu dan mengetuk-ngetuknya.

"Hai ..." ujar gadis pirang itu.

_I wanna hit you  
>Just to see<br>If you cry  
>I keep knocking on wood<br>Hoping there's  
>A real boy inside<br>_

"Hei kau! Jangan lama-lama di depan etalase! Orang lain juga ingin melihatnya!" ujar seorang pemuda di dalam toko. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang penjaga toko.

"Tampannya~ ..." sahut gadis itu.

"Apa kau ingin membeli bajunya?" tanya si penjaga toko.

"Apa manekinnya dijual?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Huh?" jawab atau lebih tepatnya gumam penjaga toko itu.

_But you're not a man  
>You're just a mannequin<br>I wish you could feel  
>That my love is real<em>

"Dasar! Penjaga toko aneh. Aku 'kan cuma nanya!" umpat gadis itu sambil menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamarnya.

"Ino-_chan_! Cepat ganti baju dan kita makan bareng!" perintah laki-laki paruh baya kepada gadis itu.

"_Hai', Tou-san_!" sahut gadis yang bernama Ino itu dan ia pun berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanya Inoichi -ayah Ino-.

"Baik-baik saja, _Tou-san_. Tapi ..." jawab gadis itu. Tapi, ia malah menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hm?" gumam Inoichi yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan anak semata wayangnya.

"_Tou-san_ mau membelikanku sebuah manekin?"

Gadis itu dengan bosan membenamkan kepalanya ke tasnya. Istirahat makan siang yang sangat panjang, menurutnya.

"Kenapa _Tou-san_ tertawa waktu aku minta manekin, ya? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Ino yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas yang cukup panjang.

"Jam berapa, sih? Jam pulang masih lama? Aku 'kan mau ketemu sama Manekin-_kun_." ujar Ino lagi. Ya, ia menamakan manekin yang kemarin dilihatnya itu dengan Manekin-_kun_. Apa Ino sudah gila?

_But you're not a man_

"Halo, Manekin-_kun_, apa kabar?" tanya Ino pada makhluk tak bernyawa itu, "Mau kufoto?" sambungnya. Selanjutnya, ia mengambil _handphone_-nya di dalam saku roknya.

"Hei! Lagi-lagi kau! Apa kau ingin membeli bajunya?" tanya penjaga toko kemarin.

"_Iie_. Aku cuma ingin memoto manekinnya. Kalau tidak bisa dijual, ya sudah, aku foto saja manekinnya." jawab Ino.

"Tidak boleh! Pergi!" perintah si penjaga toko.

"Tidak mau." ya, Ino adalah seseorang yang sangat keras kepala. Karena selama ini, apapun keinginannya, selalu dipenuhi _Tou-san_nya.

"Kau ini!" ujar penjaga toko geram. Si penjaga toko pun menarik kerah baju bagian belakang Ino dan menariknya.

"Apa-apaan, sih? Aku 'kan cuma pengen memoto manekinnya, bukan menculiknya!" bantah Ino.

"Tapi kau mengganggu, tau!" sahut si penjaga toko yang tetap menyeret Ino.

.

.

"Sekali saja!" kali ini, Ino menepis tangan pemuda itu. Dan ...

_CLICK!_

"_I got it! I got it_! Wueekk ..." ujar Ino girang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada si penjaga toko. Setelah itu, ia pun berlari supaya tidak dimarahi si penjaga toko.

_I wish  
>I could just<br>Turn you on  
>Put a battery in<br>And make you talk  
>Even pull<br>A string for you  
>To say anything<em>

"Manekin-_kun_, kau itu sangat sempurna! Aku ... Aku menyukaimu, Manekin-_kun_! Bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap sebuah foto di _handphone_-nya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja.

"I-ino-_chan_ bi-bicara dengan siapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Rahasia!" jawab Ino.

"Huh?" gumam Hinata dengan wajah murung.

"Hina-_chan, gomen_, ya. Aku gak bermaksud begitu kok," ujar Ino menghibur Hinata, "aku ... Menyukai seseorang." sambungnya mantap. Apa Ino benar-benar gila? Manekin dikatakan seseorang?

"Si-siapa? Boleh aku tahu?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Ini. Aku cuma punya fotonya. Katanya, dia nggak bisa dibeli." ujar Ino santai.

_'Dibeli?_' batin Hinata bingung. Hinata pun membelalak melihat foto yang terpampang di _handphone_ Ino itu.

_'Ma-manekin saja? Mana orangnya? I-ino-chan sudah gila_?' batin Hinata yang makin bingung.

_But with you  
>There is no guarantee<br>Only expired warranty  
>A bunch<br>Of broken parts  
>And I can't seem<br>To find your heart_

"I-ino-_chan_ baik-baik saja? Apa Ino-chan salah memberikan foto?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu tidak." jawab Ino mantap.

"Ta-tapi, di foto ini cuma ada manekin. Ma-mana foto orangnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, aku ... Aku menyukai Manekin-_kun_." jawab Ino dengan semburat merah di pipi putihnya. Hinata langsung kena serangan jantung, eiittss, salah. Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Ino barusan.

"Ta-tapi ... Tapi, manekin itu 'kan bukan manusia." ujar Hinata. Ino pun langsung menatap horor ke Hinata.

"Aku tahu." ujar Ino. Dan ia pun kembali ke ekspresi awal, merona. Benar-benar bodoh.

_I'm such a fool  
>I'm such a fool<br>I'm such a fool  
>Cause this one's<br>Outta my hands  
>I can't put you<br>Back together again_

Semakin lama, Ino semakin menyukai 'Manekin-_kun_'nya itu. Sudah lima hari berturut-turut ia terus mengunjugi toko itu tentunya dengan melewati rintangan dari si penjaga toko.

"Apa benar aku sudah gila karena manekin itu? Kenapa aku bisa sampai jatuh cinta sama manekin itu? Padahal, dia 'kan bukan manusia. Dia itu cuma mainan …" Ino terdiam sejenak, "Emangnya aku pikirin. Anggap saja aku menyukai mainan." ujar Ino menenangkan hatinya dan kemudian, ia tidur di atas kasur ungunya itu dengan senyum indah yang terukir di wajah manisnya. Kenapa tersenyum? Pastinya memimpikan 'Manekin-_kun_'nya berubah menjadi manusia._  
><em>

_Cause you're not a man  
>You're just a Mannequin<br>I wish you could feel  
>That my love is real<br>You're just a toy  
>Could you ever be<br>A real, real boy  
>And understand<br>But you're not a man_

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa, Ino kembali ke toko itu untuk melihat 'Manekin-_kun_'nya. Tapi, anehnya untuk kali ini si penjaga toko tidak menghadangnya. Dengan senang hati, Ino pun berlari menuju etalase 'Manekin-_kun_'nya. Tapi, apa yang ia lihat. Ia melihat manekinnya sudah ditukar dengan manekin lain. Manekin yang sekarang lebih mirip … ah ya! Mirip Kiba. Padahal, sekarang Ino sedang sangat kesal pada Kiba karena akhir-akhir ini Kiba sering menggodanya.

"Manekin-_kun_ mana?" tanya Ino. Si penjaga toko tersenyum licik.

'_Rasakan_!' batin si penjaga toko.

"Manekin-_kun_ …" ujar Ino lirih sambil menempelkan wajah dan telapak tangannya ke etalase.

"Hei kau!" ujar seseorang di belakang Ino.

"Manekin-_kun_ …" ujar Ino lirih dengan posisi masih sama seperti tadi. Menempel di etalase.

"Hei kau! Bisakah kau minggir? Aku ingin melihat bajunya."

"Manekin-_kun_ …" ujar Ino lagi. Posisinya masih tetap sama. Sepertinya orang yang di belakang Ino kehilangan kesabaran. Ia pun menarik bahu Ino supaya minggir.

"Sudah kubilang awas! Kau itu sudah terlalu lama di depan etalase!" semprot pemuda itu.

"Jangan marah-marah seperti itu, Sasori." ujar pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

"MANEKIN-_KUN_?" tanya Ino dengan nada penuh semangat dan senyum sumringah ketika melihat orang yang memarahinya tadi. Pemuda berambut merah dan bermata _hazel_.

"Kau mengenalnya, Sasori?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Deidara." jawabnya datar.

"Manekin-_kun_." lagi-lagi Ino hanya bisa mengucapkan empat suku kata itu. Ia begitu terpana melihat 'Manekin-_kun_'nya benar-benar hidup. Mimpinya kenyataan.

_If the past is the problem,  
>our future could solve them, baby<br>I could bring you to life  
>if you let me inside, baby<br>It'll hurt  
>but in the end,<br>you'll be a man  
>And understand<br>_

_That you're not a man_

'_Tapi, kau salah, Katy! Hahahaha.' _

_**OWARI**_

* * *

><p>Fiuuh … akhirnya fic abal yang satu ini selese juga. Pasti abal trus aneh ya? Umm … aku mengambil lagu <strong>Manequin – Katy Perry<strong> sebagai temanya. Aku penyuka Katy Perry, pas denger lagu ini, jadi terinspirasi deh. Kan cocok, di canonnya Sasori kan emang boneka. Hehe. Ya sudah, kritik dan sarannya dong, minna. v^.^


End file.
